Fraternidad de los locos
by GigiAnatomy
Summary: Un Ichigo universitario llega al departamento donde vivirá con sus compañeros los próximos cuatro años de su vida al lado de Renji, Rukia e Ishida. Nada es lo que parece, cuando un suceso que pone a prueba la amistad y afloren los sentimientos de estos muchachos las cosas jamas volverán a ser como antes. AU Universidad, espero no muy OoC. Lemmon expicito y lenguaje soez
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Es mi primera historia en este fandom y como muchos de ustedes mi principal motivación para escribir es el corazón roto que me dejo el final de este maravilloso anime.**

 **Notas del autor al final**

 _ **Letra en itálica es Ichigo relatando**_

 **Advertencia: soy mala con los prólogos, no se me dan muy bien así que este es un poco diferente a lo habitual, pero trate de hacerlo interesante para ustedes. Sin más que agregar, que lo disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo**

I.

 _-Niños! ¡Vengan rápido! - grito un hombre pelirrojo desde su cuarto de descanso, sentado en el sillón miraba fijamente hacia la ventana, la lluvia caía con intensidad._

 _Un día de noviembre sin nada mejor que hacer, Kurosaki Ichigo sentía por primera vez en varios años un poco de soledad a la que no se había acostumbrado del todo. Su esposa estaba trabajando y sus hijos ya no lo buscaban para jugar, el lugar según Ichigo, olía ya a rancio. Un vacío en su corazón se expandía lentamente, tomando su ser._

 _Tres muchachos se asomaron en la puerta del cuarto, Ken, peli naranja, 18 años, los gemelos Shisui y Akane de 16 años. Sus tres grandes amores, aquellos pequeños que no lo dejaban ni ir al baño apenas cruzaban palabra con él en la cena, había crecido tan rápido._

 _-Pasa algo papá? - dijo Ken entrando tímidamente al estudio_

 _-Siéntense- los muchachos lo obedecieron -Quiero aprovechar estos momentos para contarles como conocí a su madre-_

 _-Estamos castigados o algo así? Porque si no es así entonces me voy porque tengo una llamada telefónica importante- reprocho Akane_

 _-No, solo quiero pasar un rato agradable con mis hijos-_

 _-Se fue el internet por la tormenta cierto? Siempre te pones nostálgico cuando se va la señal de la tv y e internet. Seguro hasta extrañas a mama- cuestiono Shisui_

 _Los chicos estaban levantándose del sillón_

 _-Les daré dinero y 2 horas adicionales a los permisos de esta noche-_

 _-Escuchemos al viejo, se oye interesante la historia-_

 _-Todo empieza el día que llegue Tokio desde Karakura-_

II. La llegada

Un taxi se aparcó fuera del edificio F en el área de apartamentos de la Universidad de Tokio, un chico peli naranja bajo del lugar del copiloto y admiro lo que sería su nuevo hogar, era un sueño hecho realidad estar en esa escuela y tener una casa que lo acogería por al menos por los próximos cuatro años.

-Es este el edificio? - pregunto el conductor del automóvil

-Este es el lugar respondió Ichigo con una gran sonrisa. Tomo su pequeño equipaje de mano, pago al chofer y admiro el edificio por unos segundos antes de decidirse a entrar. Subió por la escalera hasta el séptimo y último piso casi corriendo, al llegar a la puerta número 5 se tomó unos segundos antes de girar la perilla del departamento

-Hola soy Kurosaki Ichigo de Karakura, mucho gusto- era importante ensayar su saludo pues bien se dice la primera impresión es la que cuenta `y el en karakura no tenía la mejor fama que digamos, quizá sus múltiples peleas por defenderse del acoso continuo o su ceño fruncido que intimidaba a quien se cruzaba por su camino, y ahora en una nueva ciudad y con su nueva vida de universitario estaba listo para empezar desde cero.

Abrió la puerta, en la sala lo esperaban tres muchachos quienes dejaron de prestarle atención a la gran televisión para prestársela a él.

-Tú debes ser Kurosaki, pasa por favor- lo recibió un chico peli azul de lentes

Su ensayo no sirvió de nada, se quedó ahí parado carburando que más decir mientras los muchachos le miraban expectantes.

-Soy eh, su suevo compañero de cuarto-

Los tres se levantaron de la sala para recibir a su nuevo compañero, el chico de lentes ya mencionado y un pelirrojo de larga cabellera, numerosos tatuajes y mala cara.

-Soy Abarai Renji estudiante de segundo año de economía, vengo de Osaka, como eres pelirrojo estoy seguro que nos vamos a llevar muy bien- a pesar de su rudeza hasta en su tono de voz no parecía una mala persona

-Soy Uryuu Ishida de estudiante de primer año de medicina, soy de esta misma ciudad es un gusto conocerte, tus cosas están en tu habitación, pero primero vamos a llevarte a que conozcas la casa-

La casa era amplia, la cocina estaba bien equipada, el comedor era grande con una mesa para 6 personas, la sala tenía 3 sillones largos con uno pequeño reclinable, un mueble para la televisión con un gran televisor, estas tres áreas se encontraban dentro del mismo cuarto sin que algo las dividiera y enseguida de la sala había un largo pasillo con unas puertas que seguramente eran las de los cuartos.

-Estos son los cuartos, el primero a la derecha es el mío seguido de la habitación de Renji y al final el baño, tiene una regadera pequeña, es algo estrecho- se giraron -De este lado están el tuyo y al final el de Kuchiki san a quien aún no conoces-

¿Qué clase de tipo seria Kuchiki san? Seguro uno muy interesante tomando en cuenta la diversidad de muchachos que acababa de conocer, ninguno parecía tener absolutamente nada en común.

-Te dejamos para que vayas a tu cuarto cualquiera cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirnos ayuda, estaremos en la sala para platicar y conocernos. Por cierto, esta noche hay una fiesta, espero que puedas acompañarnos-

Ichigo vio como su "nueva familia" se iba por el pasillo, entro a su cuarto para descubrir que su padre había hecho un excelente trabajo no solo encontrándole un hogar sino acomodándolo para que solo llegara a poner una sábana a su cama y descansar.

-No cabe duda que voy a extrañarlos- se acostó sobre la cama y tomo la fotografía de su familia que seguramente su padre había puesto en el buró para asegurarse que su joven hijo los recordara todo el tiempo que estuviera en su espacio.

-Hora de arreglarse para la fiesta-

Esta es la historia de cómo nuestro protagonista conoció a las personas que iban a formar parte de su círculo y que se convertirían básicamente en su familia, el principio de la espiral del caos.

III. La fiesta

Básicamente al llegar a la fiesta fueron recibidos por unos meseros con alcohol, cada uno tomo un vasito pequeño (shot), brindaron e ingirieron la amarga bebida.

-Bien Ichigo vamos a presentarte a mis amigos y a unas cuantas chicas lindas- Renji lo tomo del hombro y lo alejo del grupo -Nos vemos más tarde-

Pero antes de conocer como nuestro protagonista fue introducido a estos individuos hay unas advertencias:

primeras impresionas son las que cuentan, esta es la excepción porque fueron no solo malas sino pésimas.

es lo que parece

HISTORIA DE COMO CONOCIO A URAHARA

NIVEL DE ALCOHOL: UN SHOT UNA CERVZA

Básicamente fue el primero que tuvo el placer de conocer, un rubio con el cabello hasta los hombros, alto y a primera vista un chico agradable a la par de misterioso.

-Urahara él es Kurosaki Ichigo nuestro nuevo compañero de cuarto-

-Kurosaki es un gusto conocerte! Soy Urahara Kisuke de segundo año de economía, bienvenido la universidad de Tokio. Si necesitas algo puedes acudir a mí, actualmente tengo pornografía de la buena- le dio un apretón de manos y un ligero abrazo, a primera vista se notaba ebrio bueno pues al hablar en realidad estaba totalmente ebrio

-Aun comercias esas porquerías? - pregunto el pelirrojo -Quien diablos compra esa porquería? -

-Oh no puedo revelar la información de mis compradores-

-Básicamente Keigo- Renji era un hombre no muy astuto, pero adivinar a su comprador estrella no era difícil

-Oh quiero que conozcas a una muy querida amiga! -salvado por la campana

Una hermosa mujer morena de cabello morado y ojos dorados se acercó al grupo de muchachos con una botella de cerveza en cada mano

-Renji es tu nuevo compañero de cuarto? Kuchiki me dijo que llegaría hoy- Urahara se sentó en una silla y la chica se sentó en sus piernas, el rubio la tomo por la cintura y la abrazo como si fuera una pertenencia muy preciada -Soy Yoruichi Shihoin de segundo año de leyes es un placer conocer al nuevo miembro de la jaula de los locos- una muchacha arrogante, coqueta pero ciertamente muy atrevida en su forma de ser y hablar

-Yoruichi eres muy atrevida- sonó al principio como un reclamo -Me encanta eso de ti- y la atrajo para un incómodo, salivoso y prolongado beso. Ella se separó y dirigió su atención a sus amigos -Tengan estas cervezas no las voy a necesitar- y regreso a besar al rubio.

Renji e Ichigo tomaron el alcohol y corrieron.

HISTORIA DE COMO CONOCIO A LAS CHICAS

Nivel de Alcohol: Dos shots, tres cervezas

Se acercaron a un grupo pequeño de 3 chicas claramente ebrias, spoiler: básicamente conoció a casi todos estando ebrios, cosas de la universidad.

-Ichigo ellas son unas hermosas amigas que quiero que conozcas son Rangiku Matsumoto, Orihime Inoue y Momo Hinamori- llego a saludarlas de beso a cada una, eran muy diferentes una de otra, pero todas igual de atractivas.

DESCRIPCION DE LAS CHICAS SEGUN ICHIGO

A veces los hombres son tan básicos

Orihime: Inocente, cabello naranja, muy sonriente, Enfermería

Hinamori: Pequeña, cabello castaño, dulce, Medicina

Rangiku: Coqueta, rubia, grandes pechos, atrevida, Enfermería

PRIMERA PLATICA DE ICHIGO CON ELLAS

ORIHIME

-Kurosaki- kun te vi entrar a la fiesta, tu cabello es muy llamativo y tu cara es muy chistosa con ese ceño fruncido, espero que podamos ser amigos-lo dijo con inocencia y animosidad, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro todo el tiempo

-Claro que si Orihime, eres una persona muy agradable- respondió el chico incomodo no porque ella le molestara sino porque era difícil interactuar con gente que fuera tan enérgica

-Claro que si Orihime parece muy agradable-

Hubo unos segundos de silencio

-Cualquier día puedes venir a mi casa, vivo en el edificio H. Puedo prepararte de comer mi especialidad: estofado de carne con verduras, sandia, melón y miel. Cada vez que cocino queda mucha comida en realidad la única que come es Rangiku, dice que soy muy buena cocinera-

"Debe tener las papilas gustativas atrofiadas "se le cruzo por la mente mientras buscaba la forma más amable de rechazar la comida

HINAMORI

-Ichigo cuéntame algo sobre ti-al igual que Orihime se veía agradable y enérgica

-Como que quieres saber? -trato de sonar interesante

-Conoces a Toshiro? ¿Sabes si tiene novia? -

RANGIKU

-Vaya cuerpo, me pregunto cómo se verá sin una sola prenda-

-Eing? -su cara lo delataba, esta incómodo y no supo cómo responder

-Vamos pelirrojo, un rapidin en un cuarto y nadie se enterará. ¡Que quede claro que a nadie más le hago este tipo de conversación, solo a los guapos- su cara se tornó pálida -Espera ahí viene Hitsugaya! Escóndeme detrás de ti-

-Matsumoto deja de acosar gente! ¡Te estoy buscando para que me entregues mi USB con el proyecto ya llevas dos semanas con el! - un chico d cabello blanco se acercaba muy enojado, Ichigo no alcanzo a conocerlo de cerca porque su compañero de cuarto lo tomo para llevarlo a otro lado

-Vamos a que conozcas a tu otro compañero de cuarto es una persona muy interesante-

COMO CONOCIO A RUKIA

NIVEL DE ALCOHOL: 7 CERVEZAS, 7 SHOTS, UN WHISKEY EN LAS ROCAS, UN VASO CON VODKA Y REFRESCO

 _-Aquí es cuando conocí a su madre-_

 _-Esa es la historia? ¿Una noche de ebriedad en la universidad? ¿Qué paso después, ese día la invitaste a salir y se enamoraron? Que historia tan aburrida-_

 _-Oh no, definitivamente no fue así-_

-Renji vamos a la mesa de shots! - una chica de cabello negro y baja estatura gritaba a lo lejos

-No te parece que ya has tomado demasiado? - le pregunto al llegar con una sonrisa burlona y mezquina lo cual provocó la ira de la pelinegra

-Calla! Nunca es demasiado cuando es gratis- pequeña, delgadas, ojos púrpura y arrogante así la describió Ichigo la primera vez que la vio.

-Él es Ichigo el nuevo compañero de la casa-

Ella agarro tres vasitos de la mesa y se lo entrego a modo de saludo, levanto la mano, ellos la imitaron y al mismo tiempo se tomaron la bebida. Después de reponerse del asco inicial por el amargo sabor del licor la chica se acercó a su nuevo conocido para entablar una conversación

-Qué te parece la fiesta Ichigo? -

-Genial. Es una bella casa, seguro el cerdo elitista que vive aquí hace fiestas para presumir de este lugar sin siquiera molestarse en saludar a sus invitados-

Rukia soltó una carcajada

-El cerdo elitista que mencionas es mi hermano y esta es su fiesta de cumpleaños, yo los invite sin avisarle-respondió aun con esa sonrisa arrogante que la distinguía -Eres un hombre interesante Ichigo me agradas-

Más que avergonzado Ichigo quedo sin palabras, ni siquiera para disculparse pudo articular una sola.

-Yo...no... -se rasco detrás de la cabeza esperando que su cerebro reaccionara y escupiera alguna disculpa convincente pero su mecanismo de defensa fue robarle al mesero dos bebidas y tomárselas de golpe.

Para romper el hielo se fijó en la forma de adular a su compañera y que el mal trago quedara atrás. En la mano que sostenía un vaso había un anillo precioso con una gran piedra.

-Lindo anillo-

-Gracias, es mi anillo de compromiso-

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, llegar al meollo del asunto me tomara al menos un capitulo más que mañana mismo pondré para que la historia tome forma.**

 **Esta ligeramente basado en I HOW MET YOUR MOTHER y SKINS, es decir, el formato en que se va a relatar está influenciado por esas dos grandes series. ¿Como podrían combinar? Sé que no parece tener sentido, pero en mi cabeza juro que es posible.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado, nos leemos a la próxima.**


	2. Primeros síntomas de locura

**Es una pena para mi habrme tardado tanto y no hay excusa que valga, espero les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Bleach, ni Skins ni HIMYM son mios, si lo fueran los finales hubieran sido mucho mejor**

 _Desde el instante que puse un pie en esa casa me sentí como en mi hogar a pesar de que no los veía mucho debido a los diferentes horarios nos las arreglábamos para cenar juntos todas las noches._

 _Ishida pasaba mucho tiempo en la escuela y en los ratos libres vivía en la biblioteca por lo que solo lo veía por las noches cuando volvía a casa, Renji por estar en segundo año de la carrera su jornada era más demandante así que salía muy temprano por la mañana y volvía hasta tarde. No es que el fuera un adicto a la escuela, pero es difícil labrarte un camino cuando no eres de familia prestigiosa, esforzarse el doble que los demás era la única vía hacia al éxito. Pero no crean que era así todo el tiempo, el chico se la pasaba ebrio los fines de semana, peleando a le menor provocación en las fiestas y metiendo a una mujer desconocida a la casa cada fin desemana._

 _Su madre por otra parte era con quien más convivía ya que nuestros horarios eran parecidos, salíamos temprano y volvíamos juntos. No crean que habíamos labrado una amistad muy estrecha, hablábamos de todo mientras veíamos la televisión o hacíamos tarea, excepto de nosotros mismos. Su madre era una mujer indescifrable, unos días estaba de buen humor y otros con los ojos hinchados posiblemente de tanto llorar, preguntarle estaba descartado porque tampoco era fácil para mi expresar mis sentimientos y vaya que esa también fue una época dura para mí en otros aspectos._

 _Cuando llegue a mi nueva vida deje atrás a una mujer que amaba, Riruka mi novia de la secundaria quien me prometió que intentaría quedar en esa escuela para formar una familia juntos más adelante, pero eso nunca paso, al poco tiempo de llegar ella termino conmigo y más tarde me entere que había ido a otra universidad con otro chico. Por eso mismo no estaba listo para expresar mi dolor y me era más cómodo callarlo y creo que ella se sentía igual porque jamás me conto que le pasaba._

 _Mi circulo de amistad se había agrandado, ahora Orihime, Rangiku, Hinamori, Chad, Urahara, Yoruichi y Keigo se reunían de forma muy seguida en nuestra casa y nosotros en los de ellos para celebrar cualquier cosa, nunca faltaba el pretexto. Todo pintaba para perfecto, ¿cierto? Un día todo cambio, fue algo trágico de lo que nunca quisimos hablar, pero cambio para siempre a nuestro hogar y a los de alrededor. No fue algo tan grave, nadie murió, pero los sentimientos que guardamos por mucho tiempo empezaron a brotar desde el incidente y la cosa tomo un rumbo diferente_.

Una tarde del fin de verano los chicos estaban en su habitual hora de la cena platicando sobre su día, Rukia hacia estofado. El clima nublado claramente anunciaba lluvia, de hecho uno que otro trueno había hecho ya su aparición así que no había duda que llovería torrencialmente.

-Mi día fue horroroso, Kenpachi es el peor maestro de cálculo de la historia, es un hijo de puta- se quejaba Renji por su calificación no aprobatorio en el primer examen parcial

-No te quejes, Unohana es dura con la materia de anatomía y pregunta demasiado, por eso me paso toda la tarde en la biblioteca y no me escuchas quejarme ¿o sí? - Ishida pecaba de rudo al expresar su opinión, pero también decía la verdad -Yo te ayudo con calculo deja de ser tan orgulloso con todo-

-Te tomare la palabra, pero no pienses que será tarea fácil-

-Es como intentar exprimir jugo de una piedra- se burló Ichigo de la situación

-A quien le dices idiota? –el pelirrojo tomo al chico burlón de la camiseta en modo de enojo

-Así de estúpido eres que no te das cuenta que es a ti?- Ichigo decidió no parar con su burla Ishida los miraba divertidos y Rukia ignoraba todo alrededor por estar buscando desesperadamente algo entre los estantes.

-Chicos voy a traer un poco de arroz porque no hay- interrumpió la cómica escena -Regreso rápido, Ichigo quieres acompañarme?-

-Rukia está a punto de llover, podremos comer perfectamente sin arroz- declino Ichigo la invitación, los demás no dejaban de asombrarse porque él era el único que le hablaba a Rukia con tanta confianza y atrevimiento

-Una comida sin acompañamiento es como tomar agua sin un vaso, es impropio y de animales salvajes- se defendió la chica

Las cosas estaban a punto de salirse de control, estos dos no se llevaban particularmente mal pero eran tan testarudos que resultaba imposible ponerlos de acuerdo o que siquiera no salieran de pleito.

-No seas tan anticuada Rukia, vive el siglo en el que estamos. Son protocolos de niña mimada por su adinerada familia- Ichigo se había pasado de la raya

En ese momento no se dio cuenta, solo hasta que Rukia tomo sus llaves y salió del apartamento azotando la puerta como clara señal de su enojo

-Tienes que portarte siempre como un gorila? - Ishida pregunto con acidez

El peli naranja no se sentía al principio como el responsable del enojo de aquella chiquilla hormonal, pero la culpa lo evadió rápidamente porque había herido a la chica que le hacía compañía todas las tardes.

-Voy a buscarla, la chiquilla necia olvido su chaqueta y se puede resfriar- se levantó Ichigo de la mesa y tomo de la silla la prenda de la chica.

Nada más al salir noto que la lluvia estaba empezando con gotas pequeñas que caían esporádicamente pero que amenazaban con caer con más intensidad, tenía que encontrar a Rukia antes de que la tormenta los agarrara a ambos en la calle. Camino dos calles hacia el mini súper pero al entrar se percató de que no se encontraba ahí y el dependiente del supermercado negó haberla visto, ahora sí que estaba preocupado por ella.

-Oi! Rukia! - iba vociferado por las ya vacías calles, no había rastro de luz y las lámparas no estaban encendidas. "Demonios" pensó al encontrarse en aquella situación tan incómoda -Rukia!- ahora se sentía como un loco gritando por la calle

-Ichigo!- el rápidamente se giró parar mirar a la persona que le gritaba aunque por su característico tono de voz adivino desde el primer segundo de quien se trataba -Que demonios haces acá?-

-Tu qué demonios haces acá bajo la lluvia sin una chaqueta?- se defendió él y le intercambio la bolsa de arroz por la prenda -Te busque por el súper pero no te encontrabas ahí, de donde demonios sacaste el arroz?-

-Aceptare el suéter como una disculpa- soltó con arrogancia

-No es una disculpa-

-Entonces estabas preocupado por mí- una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en la cara de la peli negra

-Tómalo como quieras- dijo un Ichigo sonrojado que no estaba dispuesto a admitir que su amiga tenía razón -Vámonos antes de que nos resfriemos-

Y emprendieron su camino a casa en silencio y con paso rápido. Rukia estornudo en un momento del camino.

-Creo que te vas a enfermar-puntualizo nuestro amado protagonista

-Así parece- reafirmo su compañera –

Tenía el cabello empapado y la ropa también, ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar su chaqueta no podía mojarse más y poco le importaba taparse del frio, Ichigo le dedico una mirada rápida pero se entretuvo un poco más ante la visión de la blusa blanca transparentosa y el sostén que se traslucía por la delgada tela. Jamás se había percatado del excelente tamaño de pechos que tenía su compañera de cuarto.

-Sabes…odio los días lluviosos me traen malos recuerdos - rompió el silencio por fin la pequeña mujer

 _Fuera por una confesión o un simple comentario inmediatamente me sentí identificado con ella, en ese momento no se lo dije, pero agradecí ver que su coraza s estaba volviendo mas frágil_

Cerca de una calle principal escucharon que alguien gritaba, pero como no reconocieron la voz ni pedía ayuda siguieron de largo hacia su destino hasta que en un semáforo peatonal donde se quedaron esperando para pasar se vieron rodeados por cinco chicos.

-Creían que podían escapar de nosotros? - entonces reconocieron la voz, él era quien les había gritado hace unos momentos

-Déjanos en paz, sigue por tu camino- amenazo Ichigo con tranquilidad pero su tono de voz también dejaba ver que no estaba contento para nada con la situación

-De hecho, ustedes son mi camino- dijo otro de ellos.

Estaban armados con tubos, bats y cadenas, a simple vista eran un pequeño grupo de pandilleros que solo buscaban molestar e intimidar a quienes pisaran su "territorio". Ichigo saco unos billetes de su bolsa y se los extendió al que creyó era el líder de la pandilla

-Toma el dinero y vete-

El chico los agarro, se los metió a la bolsa pero no se fue.

-Gracias, pero no queremos tu dinero. Queremos a la chica-

Tres de los maleantes de abalanzaron a someter a Ichigo mientras los dos restantes tomaban a Rukia uno de los brazos y otro de los pies para posteriormente tirarla al suelo y arrastrarla a un callejón oscuro. La chica quiso gritar, pero le pusieron una navaja en la cara para que se callara y así fue, su amigo intento luchar para salvarla pero le fue inútil cuando pusieron una pistola en su naranja cabeza.

-Déjenlo!- grito desesperada Rukia -Háganme a mí lo que quieran pero no le hagan nada por favor! ¡Todo es mi culpa yo lo arrastre aquí! –

-Rukia no! - trataba de soltarse del agarro, sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles ya que las personas que lo sostenían empezaron a patearlo sin piedad para que se calmara

-Vamos a matarte no lo entiendes? - le dijo uno de ellos y luego le pateo la cara

En el callejón Rukia ya se había quedado sin falda, ni siquiera estaba luchando para zafarse, nada más lloraba en silencio rezando porque su amigo estuviera bien y que todo fuera rápido.

Ichigo nuevamente quiso forcejear, pero un golpe en la cabeza con lo que creyó fue la culata del arma lo dejo inconsciente, antes de caer desmayado alcanzo a ver como los tipos estaban quitándole el abrigo y las media a la Rukia acto seguido escucho una voz de uno de sus amigos y entonces se desvaneció.

II. Sentimientos

La luz que se colaba por las persianas del gran ventanal junto a las paredes azul cielo de la habitación daban una luminosidad tenue que a pesar de las circunstancias tan duras por las que atravesaba, se sentía deliciosamente relajado en aquella dura silla en la que llevaba más de diez horas sentado. Miro hacia el techo, el abanico giraba casi en silencio y lo arrullaba lentamente, pensó en dormir nuevamente en la cama plegable pero para estas horas alguno de sus amigos debían de estar despiertos.

"Para ser la quinta vez que hojeo esta revista sigo encontrando cosas nuevas" pensó, el aburrimiento lo mataba pero lo mataba aún mas no saber que estaba pasando con Rukia e Ichigo, peor aún era haberle pedido el favor de ponerlos juntos en un cuarto a Ryuuken a pesar que llevaban meses sin hablarse.

-Ishida kun- la voz chillona que se escuchó al final del pasillo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, era Orihime. La hermosa chica corrió hacia él, traía su uniforme de estudiante de enfermería

-Aun no despierta Kurosaki kun?- estaba alterada y preocupada

"Yo también estoy herido, sabes?" pensó Ishida celoso de que la chica no hubiera siquiera notado que él también estaba golpeado, es decir, traía una bendita venda alrededor de la cabeza y golpes en la cara

"No es momento de ponerse celoso, tienes otros problemas más gordos"

-Lo siento Orihime pero aun no, Rukia apenas se quedó dormida hace una hora-

Orihime saco de su bolsa unas galletas y se les ofreció a Ishida

-Estoy segura que no has comido, son de chocolate y almendra y están muy buenas-la inocencia que desprendía era impresionante, podía derretir hasta el oro si quisiera

-Tú ya comiste? - pregunto el chico tomando el paquete en su mano

-Si comí hace poco-pero su estómago la delato haciendo un rugido audible para ambos

Ishida rio y ella también

-Ven vamos a compartir y te prometo que yo compro la cena-

-Ishida yo no tengo como pagarte una cena, de todas ya has hecho mucho por mí. ¿Recuerdas que la otra noche me dejaste dormir contigo en tu colchón que está en la oficina de médicos? Estas galletas no son nada y como jamás me dejas prepararte un poco de almuerzo pues no tengo otra forma más para agradecerte-

-Chicos…-se escucho un balbuceo, era Ichigo que despertaba al fin de su largo sueño -Donde esta Rukia?-

Orihime e Ishida corrieron a su lado, estaba severamente golpeado y apenas podía abrir los ojos por la hinchazón, trato de incorporarse un poco, pero fue tanto su dolor que soltó un quejido casi chillido y se recostó nuevamente-

-Kurosaki kun estas despierto! - chillo Orihime muy contenta, luego empezó a llorar -Por un momento me asusté demasiado, pensé lo peor-tomo la mano de el -Eres mi héroe mira que sacrificaste tu vida para salvar a Kuchiki san-

Ishida ya no rabiaba de celos, era mucho más importante ver a su compañero de cuarto despierto así que estaba muy feliz para tener cualquier sentimiento negativo.

-Gracias Orihime, lamento haberlos preocupado. Ishida donde esta Rukia?-

-Está en la cama de enseguida durmiendo, lloro toda la noche junto a tu cama estaba muy preocupada por ti. No le digas que te dije o me matara y si te cuento es porque no quiero que pelees con ella sobre el asunto-

-Si es todo mi culpa, yo nunca debí dejarla sola!-apretó los puños y miro hacia las sabanas avergonzado -No la pude proteger como es debido,, iba a dejar que abusaran de ella con tal de que no me hicieran daño-

-No es culpa de ustedes, ellos son los responsables de todo esto, ¡deja de decir tonterías por favor¡-

-Quiero verla-

-Apenas puedes moverte-

-Ayúdame a moverme Ishida por favor-

-Está bien, Orihime dame una mano-

Entro los dos lo ayudaron a sentarse un poco en lo que pasaba su mareo y después lo llevaron a la cama contigua donde dormida su herida compañera. La imagen que presencio a continuación era desgarradora: Rukia tenía moretones en brazos, cuello, cara, ojos, el labio roto y sangre seca alrededor de su fosa nasal, simplemente brutal

-Oh Dios, no me digas que! - Apenas salían las palabras para tal escena

Ishida negó con la cabeza

-Llegamos justo a tiempo, ella ya había derribado a uno, lucho bastante-

Rukia comenzó a abrir los ojos debido al bullicio

-Ichigo? - se sorprendió de verlo al fin despierto e instantáneamente le siguió el coro de llanto a su amiga pelirroja -Es toda mi culpa! Nunca debí ponerme necia y arrastrarte conmigo- entre sollozos intento explicar

Ichigo poso la cabeza de ella en su pecho y la rodeo con sus brazos hasta que los sollozos de la mujer cesaron completamente.

En la sala de espera

Renji coqueteaba con la recepcionista del área de unidad d cuidados intensivos chica la cual le había puesto el ojo desde su llegada hasta que se decidió a conquistarla. Estaba sin dormir y sin bañar, pero al igual que Ishida no se quiso mover ni por un momento hasta no ver despiertos a sus amigos.

-Y dime nena, que harás más tarde? -

-Irme a casa y tú? Si gustas puedes acompañarme a cenar, llevas aquí desde ayer en la tarde-respondió la hermosa chica detrás del mostrador rendida ante los encantos del pelirrojo

-No puedo- declino la oferta a pesar de lo tentadora que era

Una voz masculina carraspeo en clara señal de que estaba siendo ignorado y la paciencia se le había agotado. La chica de la recepción avergonzada dejo de prestarle atención a su conquista y concentro su atención en el trabajo, Renji miro con desafío al hombre que estaba perturbando su labor solo para encontrarse al hombre que iba a traumarlo de por vida. Era guapo, elegante olía bien, refinado y de presencia imponente.

-En que le puedo ayudar caballero? -

-Vengo a visitar a Rukia Kuchiki, soy su hermano-

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Me tarde más de lo esperado lo siento mucho, gracias por leer y sus comentarios. Antes que nada quiero aclarar unas cosas:**

 **No prometo poner drogas pero si mucho alcohol porque seamos realistas 90% de las anécdotas de la universidad tratan sobre alcohol**

 **El siguiente capítulo se va a llamar Ishida y va a estar un poco enfocado en el pero como todos los caminos van a roma estas historias tienen como fin darle una base a la pareja principal, tengo planeado varios capítulos que se enfoquen un poco en ciertos personajes pero todo esto es con el fin de afianzar el lazo ICHIRUKI**

 **Hay una pareja YAOI, quería guardar esto como sorpresa pero hay lectores que no gustan de este género así que prefiero advertir con tiempo.**

 **NOS LEEMOS A LA PROXIMA**


End file.
